


Feelings

by DancingShadows9174



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Confused Will, Deep talk, Don't ask me to write smut, Good boy Will, Love, M/M, Nico's been in bad relationships, Percy stop grinning, Poor Nico, annabeth to the rescue, cause I can't, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingShadows9174/pseuds/DancingShadows9174
Summary: Will is having a wonderful time with his date, until they go back to his place, and he realizes something's wrong.Smut, eh. Bed scene, even more eh. Please enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So glad to see you here. Please enjoy, and, if you see the name Nick anywhere, that's Nico. I think I got all my computer's corrections out, but we'll see.

Wine is fine, thinks Nico, but not on a fourth date, and not in such large quantities, he tries to reason with himself, but still, he finds himself downing another frosted glass of the dry drink, much to the apparent amusement of his date.  
"Something amusing?" He asks with a stone face, glancing at the warm smile across the table.  
Will flicks an invisible piece of lint from his jacket and responds with a coy, "Only you. You seem to enjoy a good Rochambeau '87. Would you like more cheese with all those cupfulls?"  
The dark haired man glares and resumes picking at his food before gazing up at the still smiling other man. "Look, do you want to fuck me or not?"  
The question seemed to catch Will off guard and Nico feels a little bad about it.  
"Well," starts the son of Apollo, carefully wiping his mouth with a satin napkin and standing up, waving a waiter forward. "Let's discuss this somewhere else. I can hardly fuck you in a restaurant," he cuts the other man off before he can say anything. "Thank you, it was lovely. Here the check, and tip. Have a good evening." He turns to the slightly stunned Nico and gestures out the door. "After you."  
After Nico passes and is in his car strapping himself in, the tanned musician mutters a quick, "I really need Annabeth right now," before yanking the driver's side open and climbing in.

Once at Will's apartment, Nico is uncomfortable. He's cursing every action he's made since asking such a bizarre question. Will asks him if he'd prefer to talk on the couch or on the bed, to which Nico snaps that it's easier to just start on the bed. It prevents the hassle of changing locations once things get heavy. Will nodds and leads him into a clean bedroom looking like a hotel suite. Seeing the lush layout, the Italian sighs and begins to take off his socks and tie.  
"Wait," protests Will, alarmed at the speed of everything. Nico stops and glares at him. "Do you want me, or not? I'm ready to get it over with now, so take it or leave it."  
Will shakes his head, hands in the air in defense. "I want to talk about this before. I like to be prepared, and I like to know my partner a little more beforehand. Good?"  
Nico huffs and sits on the edge of the bed. Will sits in a fancy looking air in front of him and looks in his eyes. The son of Hades is startled to see a...warmth behind the baby blue orbs.  
"Okay. You wanna know my favourite colour? It's black. And sometimes blue. Dark blue. And I really like heavy metal music, and if I'm feeling really boring, I'll watch a few episodes of CSI to critique their use of weapons and fighting styles until too early o clock in the morning before I decide that making a snack is a better way to spend my time, and crash on the couch for five hours. Happy?"  
Will chuckles. "That's one way to get to know each other. Mine is yellow, and sometimes orange. Sunset orange. And I really like Waltz in G Minor, and if I'm feeling really boring, I'll watch Grey's Anatomy to critique their use of surgical tools and diagnostic practices until too late o clock in the morning before I decide that making phones calls to customers is a better way to spend my time, and sprint to go work for nine hours. Solid?"  
He almost smiles. "Fine. You know all about me and I know all about you. Ready for bed?"  
"Whoa! You can't possibly want to go at it so soon. I mean, what kind of relationships have you been in, because they don't seem so amazing to have taught this sort of love."  
Unbuttoning his overshirt, the other man shrugs. "You don't need to say that kind of stuff. It's false, a front, and I'm not interested in anything 'special'. So, do you need to get handcuffs, or are we gonna do this or I'm a gonna leave-?"  
"Stop it!" shouts Will, jumping to his feet. Nico stops and drops his hands. Will's face is red and the Italian is guessing it's not from the wine. "I'm not going to just- use you for my own pleasure."  
Nico scoffs. "Right."  
"I'm not going to touch you," he says with a strong air, which dissipates when his partner responds with a, "Then why am I here?"  
Will can't believe his ears. "I'm going to talk to you, and you're going to listen, and clothes will stay on and bubbles will be respected, and I'm going to tell you what love actually is." 

Nico isn't too sure how he ended up in the position he's in now, and why this beautifully annoying date is telling him that a kiss or two a day is better than sex every night with different people because it's more therapeutic since it's not as energy draining.  
What?  
Will's face is serious and it makes Nico want to laugh, and cry at the same time. He's saying something.  
"-and if you won't accept it, too bad, that's the only way you're not going to exhaust yourself. That, and not shadow-traveling so often. Any questions?"  
Nico is about to respond with a snarky comment, but he notices at the last second before he speaks that Will's face is tight and he's gulped three times in the past minute and it looks like he's about to cry. "Not really. Thanks for telling me."  
Will looks so surprised, he notes, almost like he didn't think it would actually make a difference. "Oh. You're welcome."  
The Italian is silent for a moment before asking quietly, "Do you actually critizie Grey's Anatomy when you're bored?"  
The laugh that followed gave the son of Hades a warm rushing feeling through his body. "Yeah, we did it on Ginny's tablet during the war against Kronos after helping Annabeth with her poison dagger wound."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Nothing," Will chuckled, then sighed. "I just want you to know that I really care about you, Nico."  
Nico gave a small smile before letting it drop into his normal frown. "Do you now?"  
"Yep. I really want to make you feel good, but I don't want you to feel like you have to give yourself up. I think you've been through enough guys who don't see a problem with that."  
He couldn't believe his ears. "Hang on. So, you're saying that you're dying to be in bed with me, but you won't because you think I should care who has sex with me?"  
"...yep."  
After a quick face palm, Nico breathes deeply, in and out, just like Will taught him. "Okay. How about we kiss instead, and get a little hot and heavy, and just...see where that takes us?" He sees the look coming over his date's face and adds, "I do want to, but since you're so worried about me, we'll start slow. Plan?"  
A long swallow, a deep breath, and-  
"Okay."  
"Good," says Nico, ripping his tie off in one fluid motion. Catching a wary glance from the son of Apollo, he threw it down and said with an air of importance, "Well, it'd be in the way of your hands anyway."  
Will nods and stands up quickly, removing his suit coat and his own necktie. Nico sits back onto the middle of the bed, and with slight hesitation, Will walks forward, kneeling on the edge of the bed between the other man's legs. He puts his tanned hands of the soft, cool neck of the son of a nodding, smiling Hades and ducked his head down. Their mouths lock and Will breathes out heavily through his nose. Nico opens and closes his lips, running his hands down the still shirted, disappointedly so, chest in front of him, hooking his middle fingers around the stiff belt loops at his waist. The taller man sways a little in place, pushing Nico down ever so lightly, rubbing his thumbs against the pale jaw. They break apart and look at each other, panting from lack of air.  
"Harder? Faster? Or still careful?" Will searches his partners eyes.  
Nico sighs. "Let's keep it soft. But I want to kiss something else."  
Blue eyes flicker with fear and caution, but Will still nods and starts to unbutton the shirt in front of him. Thin fingers grab his own clasps and they slip out of place easily. Soon, two white shirts are thrown carelessly to the floor and Will feels an electric shock shoot up his spine when cold fingertips skitter across his chest and collarbone. Nico is laughing at him, and when he asks why, the answer is that he has goosebumps on his stomach. So he relaxes and lets his date trace his scars carefully.  
"This one?"  
"I was twelve, coming to camp. I wanted the poor serpant lady to hear a lullaby before she died, so while I was singing her to sleep her friend snuck up on me. Turns out, monsters die instantly on impact, not like humans die. I'm sure I realized how bad my situation really was. I mean, I knew I was in trouble. But- everyone deserves a second chance, right?"  
Nico nodded. "Even monsters. I suppose."  
Will grabbed his outstretched hand and kissed it softly. "Right. Let me kiss you again, please."  
Biting his lip for a second, the son of Hades gives a quick nod and Will swoops in.

The night passed quickly, quicker than either would have wanted. Nico lies intermixed in the damp sheets, hand intertwined in the calloused one connected to the breathing body next to him. A heavy pressure rests on his thigh, but he ignores the draping leg and instead sits up, dragging his bed partner up with him. A groggyface and messy hair emerge from under the plush blankets and stare blankly at him.  
"Rise and shine, sweetheart," he smiles at Will's heartbroken face. The son of Apollo rearranges his features and pats his back.  
"Wow, di Angelo. You...are really good at sex."  
"Why, thank you."  
Will took up a guilty face and starts to apologize for making him, and enjoying it, or something, but Nico sighs and presses his firm mouth on the blond's trembling one. The other man relaxes immensely, and sinks into his chest, falling over onto Nico's lap.  
"I'm tired. And I don't want to get out of bed," whines Will. Nico plays with his hair with a lazy hand and bends over to kiss him again, but there's a sharp rapping on the door and Will jumps, springing out of bed and grabbing his pants off of the ground. Nico burrows himself under the layers of covers and Will yanks the door open, pulling a dirty T-shirt over his head.  
Standing, waiting at the door, is Percy Jackson, looking amused.  
"Hey," greets Will, running a hand through his hair, trying to smooth it down. Percy's face lights up and he says, "Hey, yourself. Have you seen Nico?"  
Will doesn't seem to know any date ediquitte, thinks Nico darkly, as the cheerful blond responds with, "Yeah, he's here."  
Percy's eyebrows raise ever so slowly and his grin widens. "Oh, really? Did he spend the night?"  
"Yep," beams Will, completely unaware, it seems, that Nico is shooting daggers at his back as he climbs out of the warm bed and gets dressed. "We were talking about love."  
"Oh?"  
Annabrth appears out of nowhere and grabs Percy's arm. "I'm sure you convinced him that love doesn't equal sex."  
Will frowned. "I think so."  
She laughs and tugs at her fiancé. "It's fine. I'm glad it's working out. Percy just wanted to make sure Nico was alright. Be seeing you, Will. Take care of Nico." She waves and drags Percy away.  
Will shuts the door and chuckles. "That went well, I thought."  
Nico rolls his eyes and slaps him with someone's tie. The tan son of Apollo advances and Nico is kissing him again, and it's totally fine, because Will loves him, without the sex. Will loves him when he's smiling. And that's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you liked that kind of fic, give me a thumbs up, and review! I want to know how I can improve, if there are typos, and what works. Thanks!


End file.
